


I'll Take You Apart (Piece By Piece)

by professor_hartwin



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader-Insert, Sexual Torture, Torture, Using sex to get information out of people, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 11:56:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4347794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/professor_hartwin/pseuds/professor_hartwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are working for an underground company, working on one of the most dangerous weapons of mass destruction. One night, your HQ gets compromised and you nearly escape. However, you find yourself captured by two gentlemen spy’s. Rather than torturing you, they find other ways to make you talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Take You Apart (Piece By Piece)

Your heart was pumping furiously as you ran, body high on adrenaline as the man chasing you getting closer and closer. He was practically on your heels when you felt something sharp sting your neck and you collapsed, falling to the concrete ground with a groan of pain. The world around you began to fade to black as two strong arms lifted you, the faces of two handsome men looking down on you.

The world came back to you slowly, body aching and head throbbing. You were vaguely aware of two men talking in the background.

“Check it out, ‘arry, she’s awake.”

A chuckle. You felt two hands slide onto your cheeks, gently patting you in an effort to get you to open your eyes.

“Well it’s about time. Come now, pet. Wake up.”

Your eyes opened to find yourself in a dimly lit room, a basement of some sort. You were also bound by your wrists and ankles to a flat surface, most likely a table or bench. You were also unclothed, nipples erect in the cold air. You tried desperately to close your legs, keep some of your dignity, but the ropes restraining you stopped you from doing that.

There were two men looking down at you, an older man that you hadn’t seen before and the younger man that had been chasing you earlier.

“Who the fuck are you people?” You managed, pulling a smirk from the younger of the two men.

“Ain’t your place to be asking the questions here, love. We got instruction to do whatever we need to to make you talk.”  
 The younger man trailed a hand up your thigh, sending clear intent.

“So, would you like to tell us who you work for now, or later?”

You bit your tongue. Nothing they could do would be worth ratting out your employers.

The older man clucked his tongue.

“Very well then. Galahad, take a seat. I’ll try my hand first.”

The younger man grinned, sitting on a chair in the corner of the room.

“Sure thing, Arthur. Can’t wait to see a real master at work.”

The older man slowly walked around you, staring down at you as though he was examining your body. He unbuttoned and pulled off his jacket with care, hanging it over the back of a chair before rolling up the sleeves on his dress shirt, exposing strong forearms with thick veins. It was unexplainably erotic, watching the man prepare to…torture you? You weren’t sure what to expect.

“I must say,” the man- Arthur- said, voice low and dangerous sounding, “I’m rather glad you’ve decided to stay silent. You’ve got a rather lovely body and I can’t wait to try it out.”

You held back a gasp as the man’s fingers found your nipples, rubbing them with the rough pad of his finger before tugging slightly, sending jolts of pleasure down your body.

“See, i could torture you. I’m very skilled at it. I could break your fingers one by one, whip you, burn you, break you.”

The man’s hand slid up your neck to your hair, where he yanked it hard, tugging your face close to his.

“However, if I’m going to take you apart piece by piece, I’d much rather do it this way.”


End file.
